nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Christmas Spectacular
The Society Christmas Spectacular is an Ultima holiday story written by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder. This fic showcases five Christmas-themed tales each one focusing on a different main character and following a different kind of plot all while building up to a grand finale. Plot 'They're Too Much' This story begins with the Miser Brothers who are once again at each others throats and because of this, they destroy the entire dining hall and are punished by Mother Nature. As they fix everything, the North Wind sends off phony letters to the Miser Brothers telling them to meet at specific locations. Once they arrive, they are immediately captured as part of the North Winds plan revealing that he also captured Mother Nature as well. He sics the Heartless upon them, but the Miser Brothers work together through song to overpower them and the North Wind himself. After the battle, the Miser Brothers return to the Safe House and work together to fix their undoings. 'A K'nuckles Christmas Carol' It's the holidays again and as usual, Captain K'nuckles is in a grouchy mood, mainly because he went on a dangerous mission and Flapjack wasn't there to help him. When Grim notices his grumpiness, he places a curse on K'nuckles to be visited by three deceased heroes who would act as the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. That night, he is visited by the three ghosts (who are actually Ray from The Princess and the Frog, Mufassa from The Lion King, and Kerchak from Tarzan) and is shown the error of his ways. But as he learns his lesson, the Safe House is under attack by the combined forces of Kubla Kraus and Krad. To save the day, K'nuckles sacrifices the metal plate on his chest (read Weapon's of Self-Destruction) and attaches it to Jimmy and Dexters giant magnet defeating the entire army. With K'nuckles a hero, Flapjack congratulates him as the two decide to celebrate Christmas together. 'The Grinch Grinches the Polar Express' Unlike all the other Christmas stories, this one is told entirely in rhyme. In it, the evil villain, Burgermeister Meisterburger has had it up with the children of the Society and decides to get rid of them only to be humiliated. At the same time, Perry the Platypus investigates a mysterious disturbance coming near the Society Safe House. That night, the Polar Express stops by and invites all the children for a ride including the Peanuts gang and Cindy Lou Who. When Burgermeister finds the Grinch, an opportunity arrises. He hypnotizes the reformed villain to work for him and send the Polar Express off track and go careening off a cliff. While Burgermeister runs through disguised as the Conductor, the Grinch navigates on top while having a run-in with Perry the Platypus. Once they arrive at the front, Cindy Lou tries to stop them only to be chased by the Burgermeister. After shouting out his plan aloud, the Grinch snaps back to his senses and rescues Cindy Lou while Perry fights the villain. With the train back under control, they ride it back to the Safe House. Unfortunately, Burgermeister destroyed the brake causing the train to be unable to stop. All the Society children jump off except for the Grinch and Cindy Lou who disappear into the night. 'The Snow Queen Mystery' Following directly after the last story, this one tells the story of the Incredibles daughter, Violet Parr who goes on a wondrous adventure. When her brother Dash disappears after a snowball fight incident, she takes it upon herself to go out and find him. But it wasn't just Dash. Dexter and Steve Smith have also been kidnapped by tthe Mouse King and another mysterious villain who goes by the title of "The Snow Queen". With the Mouse King attempting to stop her at every turn, Violet along with her friends Olive, Martini, Haley Smith, and DeeDee arrive at "the Snow Queens" lair to find out that the captor was in fact the reformed villain, Stormella. After being locked up and escaping again, Violet, Haley, and DeeDee free their brothers and take on Stormella herself who was actually revealed to be Olive's nemesis, the Postman in disguise. Everybody returns home happy with the way things turned out. There is also a subplot to this story which involves Danny Fenton trying to tell his parents about the Ghost Zone truce, but is too scared over how they'd react. In the end though, they do find out and actually through a surprise party for Danny celebrating that time of year. 'Nick's Christmas Adventure' In the grand finale, the evil wizard Winterbolt is unhappy with the Christmas villains many failures and decides to take the battle to them once and for all. At the Safe House, Spongebob and his friends are getting ready for Christmas tomorrow and are all very merry. The wielder of the Ultimasword, Nick is also keeping an eye on things when a group of elves arrive announcing that the Prep and Landing elves, Wayne and Lanny have not yet returned from their reconnaissance mission. But before Nick could act, Winterbolt already makes his move on the Society and attack their headquarters. A war breaks out as Winterbolt sends his army of Christmas haters on them. During the chaos, Winterbolt accidentally teleports Nick, Rudolph, and Frosty to his castle thinking them to be dead. While trying to escape, Nick rescues the Prep and Landing elves, but has a conflict with the giant pipe organ, Forte. Fortunately, they are saved by Marlon and Shannon allowing him, Frosty, and Rudolph to return to the battle which the Society is slowly losing. When Nick returns, he decides to take on Winterbolt himself while an entire army of Santa Claus' from other worlds arrives and fends off the Org. The Grinch and Cindy Lou also return home. With the tide of the battle changed, Nick destroys Winterbolt putting an end to the war. With everything returned to normal, the Society rests easy knowing they'll never have to deal with the Christmas villains again. Nick is joined by his friends from his world as they await the arrival of Christmas morning. Category:Stories